kukis cousin come to join the team!
by starfire-sakura-katarafan
Summary: when #2 gets sick the knd need a replacement and when #3 saw that the girl who is replaceing #2 is her cousin they become rivals and #3 cousin begans to flirt with #4 #3 saw and finds out her cousins not such a good person what will she do?


**_ okay hi *smiles and waves nervously* this is my first ever K.N.D story i do NOT own kids next door ... *gets sad* i wish i did though but any ways first chapter enjoy remeber im looking forward too reveiews okay wee _**  
><strong><em>chapter 1 <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>chapter 1<em>**  
>"whoa numbuh 5 thinks we need to teach these grown ups a lesson " numbuh 5 said jumping on to a rope dangling above THE BOSS "YOU BRATS ARE ALWAYS STICKING YOUR NOSE IN GROWN PEOPLES BUSSINESS " THE BOSS said grabing numbuh 5s leg " KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STAIONS " numbuh 1 yelled and we all jumped into posstion and attacked... numbuh 4 was a great fighter even if he was kinda short he took THE BOSS down easy "numbuh 3 i need your help over here" numbuh 4 yelled when he got thrown at the wall "oh sorry here im come " i ran over and shot THE BOSS with the skunk gun luckly i had a mask on the boss fell unconcience soon the clound of stink disappeared we defeated the boss once again "nicely done " numbuh 1 said "ya i like the way you skunked ... get it haha instead of saying thonk i said skunk because she skunked him " numbuh 2 said despretly to get a laugh witch he didnt "whiot ever shes a crudy gurl ah mean if it was meh then it moight have been cool " the blond boy said with a uninpressed look "yaya whatever numbuh 5 thinks numbuh 4 jealous that numbuh 3 is getting the award tonight because she took the bad guy down" numbuh 5 said with a smile and crossing her arms " ah em not jealous of numbuh 3 " he said "even though i deserve to be getting the award " he mumbled ya the famous award each sector gets each month well pretty much how it works is one bad guy is selected for each sector and when and if that bad guy dose anything whoever sectors the bad guy that is sected to goes to stop them of course whoever brings the bad guy down gets the sector award and this time it was me see numbuh 4s mad because he has been talking about how he going to put a" smack down "on the bad guy witch THE BOSS was chossen for us and just so happen i took him down oh by the way in case you guys dont know who i am im numbuh 3 a.k.a kuki sanban im 12 and this is probaby my last year as a K.N.D oppative well that is inless im chossen to be in the T.N.D but of course only the best will get in there so nigel is a shoe in so is wally and abby and hoogie for sure by the way thats all there real names very rerly do we call eactother by are real name except me and wally we seem to do that alot but anyways i wouldnt hear the end of wally and how he gonna get it next time "yah okay kuki you got lucky this time but next month ah gonna get it " wally said with confidence " ya sure numbuh 5 is gonna get her that award , i wonder why they just started doing this " abby said with a smirk across her face "maybe because its most of are last years as a K.N.D operative and whoever has the most awards will be the top and will stay with in the K.N.D " numbuh 1 said eyes ahead so we didnt wreck into anything in the sky "that would be cool" wally said with excitment of course the happy person i was i was never negative and never sad for no reason of course i do have a temper and you dont want to be on my bad side when i am really mad numbuh 4 of all people knows that but i could never be plain out mean to anyone no matter how mad i got i was still kuki sanban and i was a happy, bubbly ,sweet girl, who loves to hug and loves rainbow monkeys to i couldnt help but be kinda sad they closer my birthday got the sadder i got. but then when it came time to go to the sector awards i was nervous what if they say im not good enough to get the award or what if people boo or what if they decommission me because im so pathatic oh no (the next scene well be at the awards) "welcome everyone im numbuh 362 and im the host " (everyone clapped)" first up will be moon base everyone just give them around of applouse ... okay well are bad guy was father and the person who took him down and will be getting this award is my bestfriend and co operative numbuh 86 goodjob" she said and wait for numbuh 86 to walk up everyone was clapping she grabed her award "why is she getting award she a crudy girl and she loud and annoying " wally commented "okay next will be my close friend they are very good at what they do and may i say have save the earth and this moon base more than anyone else sector v there bad guy was...THE BOSS and he was taking down by ... umm by the kindest sweetest happest girl i have meet numbuh 3 (everyone looked around suprised but started clapping ) i ran down and got my award it was pretty and i was pround of it and myself i got it over everyone . (the seromoney contuiened and ended) on are way back numbuh 2 started coughing and snizzing "you okay numbuh 2" i ask "not really " he said in a sick way "umm numbuh 2 i think when we get back you should go home " numbuh 5 said putting her hand over her face to keep the germs away "no im fine " he said then cough louder " NO you will report home THAT A ORDER " numbuh 1 said and as soon as we got home hoogie reported home "great now ah have to step up another step because were short a mate " numbuh 4 said trying to be the tough guy like always "no need for that when we get back to the treehouse i will talk to numbuh 362 or 86 and tell them we need a replacement for awhile"numbuh 1 said "oh great that all we need is a crudy nooby coming into the team " numbuh 4 said "maybe they will be awsome numbuh 5 is excited"numbuh 5 said "ya i cant wait it gonna be so much fun i can inturduce them to all my rainbow monkeys and show them around" i said on the bright side as always "oh ya do that and were gonna have to find another replacement"numbuh 4 teased when we got back we were all tired we coulnt even walk to our rooms we all fell on to the couch and went to sleep i woke up to numbuh 1 talking to a loud voice wally and abby woke up as well and abby went to her room i just slide over and fell alseep again when i woke up me and numbuh 4 were cuddleing together und the covers i jumped up knocking numbuh 4 off the couch he open his eyes but didnt wake up "wally your not awke right " i said making sure he was a sleep when i didnt get a respone i knew he was i walked into the kitchen "ahhhh"<p> 


End file.
